With the rapid development of information and communication industry and portable information devices, demands for large capacity non-volatile memory devices are increasing. Flash memories based on silicon materials are in the mainstream of these non-volatile memory devices, but technical limitations of flash memories of related art have been revealed in that there is a limitation on the number of data recordation/erasures, data recording speed is low, it is hard to implement high integration and miniaturization. Therefore, studies on various types' next-generation non-volatile memory devices have been conducted.
For example, the development of technology for overcoming physical limitations of the silicon memory device of related art, by using organic matters as materials for a memory layer of memory device, and for implementing a next-generation non-volatile memory device characterized by ultra-high speed, high capacity, low consumption power, and low cost, is actively conducted.
As the organic memory device, Korean Registered Patent Nos. 1190570 and 1214225 disclose technique of an organic memory device that has a proper permittivity and includes an insulating layer and including polyvinylalcohol functioning as a memory.
According to the references, the structure of the organic memory device has a tunneling organic insulating layer including at least one of polymethyl methacrylate, polyvinyl phenol, and polyvinyl alcohol between a gate electrode layer and a source-and-drain electrode layer.
In the case of the organic memory device having an organic insulating layer, there is the advantage that charge mobility is higher; whereas there are disadvantages: leakage current is generated, it is difficult to drive at high temperature due to low glass transition temperature of below 85° C. and it is possible to drive at low temperature only.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a memory device and a method for preparing the same capable of overcoming inconvenient features of an organic memory device having an organic insulating layer and capable of stable driving at low and high temperatures.